The case of an ugly child
by DustyJJ
Summary: Ever gotten sick of the beautiful creature called Edward? Then come on in and explore the tale of an Ugly Edward. His struggles and his triumphs all to be told.
1. Prologue

"You're a big boy Edward, and big boys don't cry" A beautiful woman spoke in a soft gentle tone.

"But if I'm a big boy, why wouldn't the tears stop?" asked the crying green eyed boy.

"Because big boys needs courage, and courage is what you need to find" smiled the woman.

"Where will I be able to find courage mommy?" asked the boy, his sobs starting to settle.

"From love my dear, love"

"Where will I find love?"

"Love I'm going to shower on you, and later on when you find the one you want to shower love upon"

"When will I find the one?"

"When she accepts you for what you are"

"It's a girl?"asked the boy, whose tears have stopped altogether and asked in a curious tone.

"We'd hope so Edward, we'd hope so"

"So she will love me for being ugly?"

"Edward honey, you are not ugly, the evil is just jealous of you. So they cursed you with a spell" Laughed the mother of the little boy.

"Why will they be jealous?"

"Because you're a silly little boy who has..."

The conversation was never finished when my mother was taken away from me. I wanted to know, I wanted to know why I was being punished.

My mother had never had the chance to finish giving me the excuse I needed to escape all this punishment.

Though thinking back to the conversation as a grown boy is a little silly to believe in any of it. But is it what gives me courage to fight the scars outside and within me.

* * *

><p><strong>Feeling angsty so what do I do? Write a story off course!<strong>

**So unfortunatly, as much as I love Edward, he needs suffer too... SORRY! I'm sorry Edward that you have to pop into my head when I'm in an angsty mood and you just pop in like the most flawless male model- you've got yourself to blame for making me getting tired of perfection...  
><strong>

**So this is a spur of a moment thing... it'll be cool if you could give me ideas.**

**Until next time, stay well**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Mrs owns everything twilight. Fanfiction is just a way for us fans to juice out our fantasy while it lasts.**

**Hi. This story is going to be continued in a drabble format, hopeful with frequent updates.**

Slowly the world around me came to and I got up from my slumber.

I sat up on my lounging chair, where I must have fallen asleep last night whilst writing into my diary entry, and stretched my limbs. My journal and pen were on the either side of me on the floor.

A pair of squirrels played chase on the tree closest to my windows and birds chirped in their high pitched sounds. It was still dark out there to see much of the nature surrounding my home.

In a routine manner, I got out of bed and went towards my bathroom to prepare for the day.

Half way through brushing my teeth the alarm clock went off. I went to my bedside to turn it off.

When I was done in the bathroom and everything was tidied away, I made my way into my closet and picked out a T-shirt to go along with my jeans and hoodie. I searched high and low for my converse but they were nowhere to be found so I assumed they were downstairs by the front porch.

As I made my way down to the kitchen, I spotted my sneakers where I suspected them to be.

I quietly fixed my breakfast consisting of cereal and milk.

By quarter to six I was laced up in my converse with my backpack on my shoulders. I picked my keys out of the key bowl, opened the front door and locked up.

I continued my way slowly down the path in front of the house, into the forest part which surrounded my home and the main roads.

I enjoyed the tweeting of the birds in the trees and the occasional breeze blowing the trees, giving the atmosphere a tranquil feeling.

Once in the main roads, I zipped up my hoodie half way and kept my head to the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like what you've just read. Please favourite, follow and review- I would really like to know what you think :)<strong>

**Until next time, stay well.**


End file.
